


Hold On To Me

by Shinhia



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Back to Earth, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantastic, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Abbie, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Nudity, Romance, Serious Injuries, Time Travel, UST, Vulnerable Abbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exploding with the eye in order to save her sisters and friends, Abbie has been missing for months now. Months during which Ichabod, Jenny and Joe have tried everything to save her from wherever underworld she's been sent with the explosion. They didn't thought that Abbie would suddenly reappear, out of nowhere and in a very injured state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this isn't my first fic but this my very first Sleepy Hollow and F/M story on this website.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. xoxo.

_**Pain.** _

Violent, insufferable pain first hit her. Then the confusion and disorientation caused by her sudden awakening in....  _Wait?_ Was this a forest? Was she in a forest? All she could remember was the torture she'd endured... _**there** _ . But now...

Now, it seemed like she was back on earth. Back in the  land of the living, lost in the middle of the forest as her brain slowly started processing the more it recognized its surroundings. She needed to move though, needed to get home, needed to find Jenny and Crane. She needed to  get to safety.

How long was she gone? It seemed like an endless amount of months had passed, years even as time  ** _there_ ** didn't evolve the same as it did in the living world. Above, ground time was quicker than below. She could vaguely remember her persecutor tell her it was the morning of her sixtieth month in their prison and that he couldn't have choose a better martyr to spent time with. She could still remember the glee in his big black eyes every time he sliced her skin and then worse. But now...

Now she was far from him it seemed, secure above ground, body weak, painful and clothes dirty with dry and yet still some part of very wet blood, the fabric torn in all kinds of places, where she could still remember the hot blades pierced in through her skin. By then she even thanked the fact she was barefoot, walking on frozen ground, roots and rocks cutting through the sole of her feet kept her awake and determined to make it to her house where she could only hope he would be there. Where she would finally be able to give up and collapse into Crane's arms.

* * *

* * *

 

 

She wasn't aware of how long she'd walked or if she'd made it to safety. All she knew was being about to collapse out of pain and exhaustion when her feet hit more solid ground, the wet asphalt a comforting reminder that she was out of the woods, that she was following the right road and hopefully would be home soon, where she'd be safe. Where she'd find Crane. It's the sudden bright lights of some gas station ( _maybe?_ ) that triggered the flashbacks and suddenly she was back there. Back in that  cell . Back to being tortured endlessly. And then everything got black out of a sudden, the only thing she remembered before the darkness took her was calling Crane's name weakly. She needed to get to him. Needed him to be safe. She needed...

* * *

 

 

"Hey Olivia, I heard we had a Jane Doe brought in earlier. Any news on who she is? How bad is her condition?" Joe asked the nurse on desk once he got back from the nurses' break room, tonight was quite a slow night in the ER and he'd been intrigued in knowing more about the woman that was taken in by his colleagues.

"Yeah,  she’s pretty messed up. That girl went through some tough  shit if you ask me, I never saw someone that beaten up and bruised. Apparently  she'd been on foot when someone first saw her and called for an ambulance. Looks like she was wandering barefoot in the woods, her feet are pretty messed up. They did a number of exams on her and all, she's now in trauma two until we can ID her and find if she has any relatives or someone looking for her. That might take a while though. Poor thing. I'm spooked imagining what she might've been through. Maybe you can go and see if she's familiar, as you know quite a lot of people in town."

 

Joe nodded and went for trauma two, what wasn't his surprise though when he pushed the curtain opened and recognized the small form lying in the bed, covered in bandages. He felt his blood froze in his veins as the shock hit him hard,

 

"Abbie?" He heard himself say, numb by the discovery. Then his EMD training kicked in and priority took over as he went to the front desk and indicated to Olivia who was their Jane Doe. In a few click on her keyboard Olivia had Abbie's file out and was already dialing Jenny's number as she was listed as her only direct relative, Joe didn't wait for Olivia to be done with her call that he was himself dialing Crane's phone number. God, he thought, what the heck had happened? Hell, what the fuck **was** happening? He barely had time to tell Crane anything that the man had hang up and was probably already on his way.

Damn this was gonna be a long night, Joe told himself as he got back to Abbie's side.

* * *

 

 

Jenny raced through the ER's entrance, going directly for the front desk,

 

"Hi, I got a call saying my sister was admitted here tonight. Where is she? Can I see her?" She said in a rush, her eyes scanning her surroundings and the nurse alternatively.

"Can I see some  identification , please ? "

"What? Where's Abbie?" Jenny exclaimed somewhat louder. Why was that woman asking for her papers when she only wanted to make sure Abbie was really here and doing okay. She was about to tell the nurse that much when Joe cut her before she could pronounce a word.

"Jenny."

"Joe... Oh thank god, where's Abbie?"

"Right here, follow me." Joe said signaling Olivia it was okay. He could see how much Jenny was already troubled by the situation.

* * *

 

"Oh my god! Oh god, Abbie." Jenny croaked when she saw what state was her sister in. What'd happened to her? How the hell had she ended up here? Only a few hours ago Jenny was still trying to  wrap her mind around the fact Abbie was surely dead and now...

What the hell was going on? Was this really her sister lying in that bed? Past  experiences had taught them all how to be hyper vigilant in cases like this, what with Irving coming back from the dead looking perfectly normal when in truth part of his soul had turned into one of the soldiers of Apocalypse created by Henry Parish. She needed to make sure this was really Abbie. She had to and yet she couldn't ignore the swell of her heart vibrating with joy to see that Abbie was back with them, beaten up and damaged physically but still very much alive too as the heart monitor kept beeping in sign of a very much alive person.

 

"What happened to her Joe?"

"I don't really know. She was found at the gas outside of town, probably collapsed there cause an ambulance was called, then they brought her here, did a lot of tests on her of what I gathered. Olivia told me she might have been wandering in the woods to get to town cause her feet are wounded as well as most of her body. They had to stitch some of her injuries and bandaged the others. Her chart also says they  did a bunch of  tests on her to see if there wasn't any broken bones or internal injuries or bleeding, hence the sling.  She  probably  has a dislocated shoulder to add to everything else. We can only wait for her to wake to understand what happened."

"Damn." Jenny cursed, sick to the stomach to know that Abbie had needed stitches even to the sole of her feet. What the fuck had happened? Where the fuck had she been all those months? They all had been so sure she'd died in the explosion caused by the eye and yet she couldn't deny that it was her sister lying in that hospital bed.

"Have you contacted Crane?" She suddenly asked her boyfriend, she had no doubt Ichabod would freak if neither of her and Joe called him to inform him of Abbie's return.

"Yeah, he said he would be here as soon as he could. I should probably go back outside and wait for him though. You stay here and I'll be back with him, okay." Joe answered opening the curtain slightly. Jenny nodded, grateful, and kissed him softly thanking him for being there.

* * *

 

He arrived at the hospital in a blur, driving Abbie's car, because it was familiar and he had his license now too, it also was a quicker way to get to the hospital. He rushed into the ER and quickly located Master Corbin waiting by the reception desk.

 

"Crane." Joe greeted him before leading the way to one of those rooms closed by curtains, a bit like what he'd known triage to be but with more privacy and also cleaner. He couldn't talk. Not until he sees her. Not until he was sure it was her and that she was alive and well. Then Joe opened the curtain a bit and Ichabod had to hold in his breath when he saw what state she was in. Oh god, what had happened? Who or what had done this to her? She was so bruised, so hurt everywhere, even her slumber seemed preoccupied.

"Abbie?" He whispered. It was the only thing that was able to cross his lips , the  shock being  too overwhelming for him to speak freely and in length like his usual self would. Vaguely, he caught Miss Jenny sitting next to her sister getting up and crossing the room to come and hug him.

"Joe and I are going to see if the nurse can tell us anything else on Abbie's condition. Take all the time you need, okay."

 

Ichabod nodded absently slowly making his way to the side of the bed where he fell in the chair previously occupied by Miss Jenny. With trembling fingers, he reached for the lieutenant's small hand and covered it with his own, afraid he would hurt her if he held onto her a bit too strongly. Her fingers were barely poking out of the sling and were so cold too, he noticed distraught.

 

_God, could this be real?_

_Was Abbie really back?_

_Alive?_

 

"Oh my poor Lieutenant. What happened to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like what you read, if you did please let me know by commenting or leaving kudos.  
> xoxo. See you next chapter.  
> Sin.
> 
> You can come find me here **["My Tumblr"](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
